Once Upon a time In New Gotham
by Chosen2007
Summary: This is the first of two stories that sets up Dangerous Types, this is also after The Third Party, this is a pardoy refernce of Tarnitano and Rodgeriuez movies, those references belongs to them and the ending is very cool
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in New Gotham

By

Chosen2007

_**I wanted to also add that I don't own any movies from Quentin **__**Tarnitano**____**or**__** Robert Rodriguez that I'm parodying. This story was originally to be named Betrayal. **_

_**Part One- Fourteen Hours away.**___

_**Helena was listening to the Eagles, **__**the song "**__**Hotel California**__**"**__** and singing along. Dinah was watching this and she had a guitar case with her. She put it down, she bang on it and it open**__**ed**__**. Dinah was playing it, she was playing it very well plug into the amp and Helena was **__**singing **__**al**__**ong. Helena taught her how to play **__**when Dinah was seventeen to take out **__**her **__**frustration. The**__** song was over and she turned off**__** the radio. **_

_**"We really need to think of a plan." Dinah said and Helena responded, "I know…..Should we have breakfast or lunch?" Dinah thought about it, "Lunch." **_

_**They were walking to the elevator, Reese showed up. "I suppose you feel betrayed." Reese said, Dinah and Helena looked **__**at each other, gave Reese a golf**__** clap. "You suppose correctly." Dinah said and Reese responded, "This wasn't personal**__**.."**__** "You know **__**you **__**cops, you are like the man wh**__**o takes out a gothic girl, let's say**__** the guy is a football **__**player **__**and then you want **__**her **__**to be a cheerleader, so you force her **__**to dress**__** up." Dinah said and Helena responded, "What my **__Lady Canary is__** trying to set is that you force your way into our successful hero fighting regiment we have here." "There are rules, everyone needs to follow." Reese said and Helena responded, "Have I thank you for watching our back all this time **__when we caught__** the bad guys." "No." Reese said and Helena responded, "We will." **_

_**Reese was annoyed and left. "I'm in the mood for pizza." Dinah said. **_

_**At the hotel room, Livie and Jack were still in bed and Livie got up with her robe to check on Oracle. She was still handcuffed and Oracle looked at her. "Are you two always that**__** loud**__**?" Oracle asked and Livive **__**responded**____**"**__**We're**__** fans of Marquis de Sade." Oracle just shook her head.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Once upon a time in New Gotham**_

_**By**_

_**Chosen2007**_

_**In this part, I'm going to cross-over with Planet Terror with Cherry in the pizza place**_

_**Part 2**_

_**Twelve Hours to go**_

_**Helena and Dinah were lying on each other eating pizza. "I had seven" Helena said and Dinah responded, "I had six." "We really should make a plan." Helena said and Dinah responded, "Right. Do you want to see a movie?" "What about Sin City?" Helena asked and Dinah responded, "You k**__**now, I feel like I could relate**__** to that movie." "Yeah, it's like…..How?" Helena asked and Dinah responded, "It just feels like our **__**lives are**__** like from a comic book." Helena and Dinah think about that for a second. "I don't see it, I mean, if we were then….I just don't see it." Helena got up and went to the bar, there was a brunette with a halter-top, a skirt and knee high boots, Helena looked at her boots. "Nice boots." Helena said and Cherry said, "Thanks. I wouldn't take this off even if I'm right leg was torn off my **__**body by **__**zombies that were made by a government lab." Helena looked at her and said, "Wow, that's love. Why are you here?" "I'm trying to be a stand-up comic." Cherry said and Helena responded, "I don't see you as the funny type." "What? People say I'm hysterical." Cherry**__** said. Cherry walked away and as she did, Helena realized that she was walking with a limb, it was like, **__**it**__** wasn't her leg. **_

_**Eleven hours to go**_

_**Livie was eating pizza, she **__**was trying to see**__** if she could taste it and then Jack walked over. "Oracle is not saying anything." Jack said and Livie responded, "M**__**aybe we should poke out her eye**__**." Jack gave her a look, "Where did you get that idea?" Jack said and **__**Livive**__** responded**____**"**__**"**__**I mean, isn't it a Hero's job to save people?" "You would think." Jack said and Livie responded, "Maybe Huntress and Canary **__**take time to plan out **__**their plans seriously.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Once Upon a time In New Gotham**_

_**By**_

_**Chosen2007**_

_**Part Three**_

_**Nine hours to go…**_

_**Helena and Dinah walked out of Sin City. "You know I feel like we're missing something." Dinah said and Helena responded, "I know the feeling, it's like we should really focus on saving someone." Helena and Dinah got into the mustang, they drove. The sky turned really grey. "We've really hurt a lot people to get this point." Helena said and Dinah responded, "You know, we did what the movie critics would call a roaring rampage of revenge defending in New Gotham." "We roar**____** rampage and you give me personal satisfaction." Helena turned to Dinah. **_

_**Music played. **_

_**"When we get to our destination, we are going to…." Helena said and she paused like she knew the name but she just didn't want to admit it. Dinah thought she was missing something too. **_

_**Seven hours to go…**_

_**Livie**__** and Jack were coming home from shopping, there was at a mall up the street and they went shopping for many clothes. Oracle who was beaten up a little by **__**Livie's**__** frustration she was nursing bruised ribs. **__**Livie**__** punch her one more time, Jack and **__**Livie**__** were talking about the clothes they got for a boy or a girl. Jack saw **__**Livie**__** glow and they kiss really passionately. **_

_**Six hours to go….**_

_**Dinah and Helena finally realized that they needed to go save oracle, but what to wear? "What about my yellow jumpsuit?" Helena asked and Dinah responded, "No, it's like…." "Good point. What about a **__**sundress**__**, it said, I'm not here for a fight but if one comes up." Dinah said and Helena responded, "I could see that." "What about a white dress?" Dinah said and Helena responded, "Go with the **__**sundress." Dinah wore the sundress and sneakers. Helena wore the black leather suit and pants with boots under it. They looked at each other and they left. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Once Upon a time in New Gotham **_

_**By **_

_**Chosen2007**_

_**Part 4**_

_**Three**____**hours **__**later,**__** Huntress took a lot of "short cuts". **____**Livie**__** open the door, **__**it was Dinah and Helena**__** and Livie invited them in while Jack was**____**in**__** the living room, they all sat down.**__** "I see you found the place." Livie said and Helena responded, "Let's talk." They all sat down in the living room. "Okay. We would love nothing more than to kick your ass and take our family back." Dinah said and Livie responded, "You could try." "However, I have a feeling that you're out for a personal reason and so we're inclined to help you out." Helena said and then pop opened her briefcase, she responded, "There's five hundred-thousand dollars." **_

_**Livie looked at it. "You have my attention." Livie said and Jack responded, "Just like that." Helena lean in and change to feral eyes, Livie lean in **__**to show**__** her fangs then change her eyes. They stare a hole in each other and it was like this for fifteen minutes. Livie lean back, "I'm glad we had this discussion." Livie said and Helena responded, "Me too." Helena and Dinah walked in to see Oracle. Helena stood over her family and un-tied the ropes. Dinah looked at her and walked away too. **_

_**The drive back was silent but Dinah and Helena were holding hands. They all **__**walk**__** back **__**to**__** the clock-tower and Reese came in. "My mother had somewhat of the right idea." Helena said and Oracle responded, "I needed to have them believe that **__**I **__**was on their side." Helena was looking through Oracle and Reese said, "We know more about the Movement then we ever did. You fight crime, why aren't you happy with that?" Dinah got up and looked at Reese, "She was right to choose me over you Reese." Dinah walked away and Helena walked to Oracle, "We're not friends, we're not family, we're nothing. We're business partners."**__** Helena walked away with that.**_

_**They went down to Alpha, Helena and Dinah were not enjoying the night. Dinah laid on Helena's lap, Helena was playing with Dinah's hair and she looked up at her love. "What should we do?" Dinah asked and Helena responded, "Bury her alive and hope fire-ants eat her." Dinah eyes turned white and she smiled then it stopped. "Come here." Dinah said and they kissed. "It's going to be just us, Oracle is lost." Dinah said and Helena responded, "We need to do something." "I'm through with Reese." Helena said and Dinah smiled because she knew what that meant.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Once upon a time in New Gotham**_

_**By **_

_**Chosen2007**_

_**Part five**_

_**Dinah and Helena were on their motorcycle, **__**there**__** was a motorcycle and a familiar blonde came out. Helena decided to cut her off, she was the same person who was a part of the motorcycle gang who Helena worked undercover to bust. Her name was Lucy. "It a surprise to see you." Helena said and Lucy responded, "I need **__**you're**__** help." "I'm not inclined to help you." Helena said an**__**d Dinah responded after touching **__**Lucy, Helena turned to Dinah. "Honey, we need to." Helena looked at her, "The movement is in there." Lucy said and Helena thought of a fuck you she could send to Oracle and Reese. She parked the **__**bike;**__** Dinah took the guitar case in. They all got up and Dinah looked at Lucy. "When I say now, take out the weapons and don't miss." Dinah said and the movement decided to rush them, Helena yelled out "Wait!" Stakes popped out of Helena's sleeves, Dinah slammed the **__**gultar**__** and they were the weapons, Dinah said, "Let's play." **_

_**After a drawn-out shoot up and staking, Dinah and Helena worked out of there. **__**Three left shot out, they re-loaded, Lucy kept them busy with gun-shots to them and Helena pulled Dinah in for a kiss. They threw the stakes and finished them off. **_

_**As they went to a non-vampire club, they all had drinks. Lucy proposes to help them, Helena and Dinah said, "You have to gain our trust for that." **_

_**At the clock-tower, Oracle was feeling the **__**pains,**__** she walked out of the room and lean on the wall. What Reese didn't know that Livive grew inpatient and bit Oracle against her will. **_


End file.
